


I Put On The Act

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, F/M, Mary Ships It, POV Molly Hooper, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Pre-Season/Series 04, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: “Happy birthday, Martha!” Molly beamed as she entered 221b, cake carrier in hand and hugging Mrs. Hudson with her free arm.“Thank you, Molly dear,” Martha beamed back and then gasped as she looked down at the cake. “Oh, you shouldn’t have! Could have picked up a cake anywhere,” she smirked  and laughed as she took it from Molly, “Though your cakes are scrumptious so I am not going to complain.”Molly blushed, “Thank you, I hope you like it. It’s a new recipe I tried out.”Martha laid a hand on her arm, grinned once more and took it into the kitchen, pausing to show it off to John and Mary and Rosie as she passed by.Sherlock stood at the window, but instead of his usual facing it to look out, Molly felt his eyes on her the entire time since she entered the door.





	I Put On The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



“Happy birthday, Martha!” Molly beamed as she entered 221b, cake carrier in hand and hugging Mrs. Hudson with her free arm.

 

“Thank you, Molly dear,” Martha beamed back and then gasped as she looked down at the cake. “Oh, you shouldn’t have! Could have picked up a cake anywhere,” she smirked  and laughed as she took it from Molly, “Though your cakes are scrumptious so I am not going to complain.”

 

Molly blushed, “Thank you, I hope you like it. It’s a new recipe I tried out.”

 

Martha laid a hand on her arm, grinned once more and took it into the kitchen, pausing to show it off to John and Mary and Rosie as she passed by.

 

Sherlock stood at the window, but instead of his usual facing it to look out, Molly felt his eyes on her the entire time since she entered the door.

 

_Bloody hell why can’t he just look out the window like he always does._

 

But she attempted a smile at him and he returned it as he closed the distance between them.

Something akin to a comfortable friendship developed since he was acquitted from Magnussen’s death, especially in the lab. But having him closer than she expected here now, her hearts’ hurried pace suggested of feelings that never went away. And she couldn’t help but realize it now.

 

“Hello,” he said lightly. A pause and he looks away toward the kitchen. “Thank you for baking the cake. I am sure it is quite delightful, like much of your baking.”

 

“It was nothing I mean I wanted to try a new recipe and I know you love ginger...I mean I think everyone here does, we all eat ginger nut biscuits more than anything else and I saw a ginger and lemon cake recipe and just thought everyone would like it maybe,” she kept her smile unassuming as she could manage but inside she felt the awkwardness eating away at her.

 

_Why can’t you just use your mouth like a normal person around him?_

In fact, she knows she can. She has in the past, but those were moments she had an advantage. She never felt the advantage here in 221b in his dominion.

 

“Perhaps you want to help me with tea? if we don’t intervene Mrs. Hudson will be making tea on her birthday which would be an injustice,” he asked jovially. Something akin to cheerfulness crept into his eyes as he looked back at her. Somehow she found it off-putting since it wasn’t about a murder. Well, that she knew of anyway. But she felt a little more at ease as she shrugged off her coat and nodded, following him into the kitchen.

 

Martha had the water boiling already when Sherlock told her to get out and go enjoy some time with Rosie and Molly shrugged at her with an agreeing smile. They set to work without a word, as he handed her the teapot and she placed the tea bags in as the kettle finished. He inspected the cups and placed them on the tray as Molly finished and set the pot to steep.

 

His arm brushed her side lightly as he reached for a plate of lemons. He continued setting up the tray with no pause, but she stared down much too long at the place where his arm grazed her, studying the sensation it caused.

 

“Are you ok?” Concern filled his voice as he returned to her side.

 

She took a deep breath, unsure of why this affected her now.

 

_Bloody hell, I’m better than this._

 

“Yes sorry, got lost in a thought there for a moment, you know how it is,” she feigned calm as she began filling the sugar bowl, but dared not look him in the eyes. She knew a deduction was possible still but not as well as he could if he looked in her eyes right now.

 

He moved on from the subject and she helped finish the tray and brought it in the room, serving everyone their tea from a small temporary table set up. Mary asked about her family, and she and Molly cooed at Rosie in her carrier.

 

Sherlock soon emerged from the kitchen with a candle ladened cake all lit up. Mrs. Hudson’s cheeks went scarlet as they all sang her “Happy Birthday.” Molly felt her nerves ease and pure joy at seeing this wonderful woman be appreciated. John offered to cut the cake and Sherlock gave Martha a kiss on her head, as she affectionately patted his arm.

 

_How could anyone not know he loves? He loves Martha like a second mother._

 

Molly’s face fell into a soft contemplation of his nature until his hand in front of her broke her concentration.

 

“I assume the baker wants to taste her own creation?” he asked holding out a slice of cake to her, a soft small smile crept into his lips as she turned her eyes up to his.

The others in the room already had theirs and were enjoying it in quiet. Molly held his gaze as she took the plate from him. She brushed his hand, scarcely knowing why she chose to, aware of the earlier effect of his touch. Small hopes she could produce the same in him. She smiled back and he turned away.

 

“Oh, this cake is delish!” Mary exclaimed.

 

John nodded enthusiastically with a mouth full of the confection, wiping crumbs.

 

“Absolutely refreshing on a warm day like today. Lord, the summer is going to be a scorcher,” Mrs. Hudson grinned.  

 

Molly blushed, “I just followed the recipe...well maybe a bit more ginger than they asked for.”

 

“Perfectly balanced, excellent work Molly,” Sherlock complimented as he shoved another large bite into his mouth.

 

“Lots of love put into baking always makes it special,” Mary grinned slyly, looking in between Sherlock and Molly.

 

_Wait…_

 

But she didn’t get the thought completed as Mary rose and kissed her swiftly on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Martha stood and mirrored Mary’s kiss on the other cheek and a quick hug.

 

“Thank you. You are an absolute doll,” Martha smiled as she pets Molly’s head, righting a hair that strayed in the hugging.

 

Mary and Martha turn their attention to Rosie sitting in John’s lap. Molly rose from her seat, grabbing a couple of plates to take to the kitchen. But she nearly ran into Sherlock’s chest.

 

“Oh sorry just taking these--”

 

“I’ll get the plates.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No, thank you...for the cake and your help,” he said softly, and she looked up into those all too blue eyes again.

 

She held her breath as her eyes fluttered shut as he got closer. He leaned his head down and kissed her cheek. The right one this time and a wholly new sensation to her. Third time and yet so different than those before. _Did he linger?_ It always felt so to her, but time stopped every time; it was so rare. This one not an apology or an approval of her happiness with another like a goodbye. It was wholly theirs on even and happy terms. She barely opened her eyes enough to see him smile warmly, take the plates from her unsteady hands and brush past her into the kitchen.

 

She gulped, swallowing the new nerves and focused on Rosie.

 

With a big open grin for the baby girl, she asked Mary if she could hold her. Mary happily obliged and took it as a chance to finish her tea. Molly carried her over to the sofa and laid her in her lap to make faces at her. Pushing away thoughts of the kiss and the other moments for the pure joy of Rosie’s smiles at her helped for but a minute.

 

Rosie turned her head suddenly and Molly followed her gaze to see Sherlock approaching them. He held out his arm to see if she wanted to go to him, and she only smiled snuggling into Molly.

 

Molly bit her lip to keep from laughing but Sherlock’s fake frown was too much and a snicker escaped.

 

“It’s to be expected. Children are not my expertise,” he said plainly as he sat gently beside Molly.

 

“And here I thought you were an expert on everything,” Molly smirked.

 

 _Ah, there is that advantage again._ She felt more confident and comfortable even though he was sitting very close.

 

“But I could use your expertise for something other than children,” he said pausing before taking his mobile from his pocket.

 

Molly caught the gist of what he was saying and covered Rosie’s ears.

 

“We are not going to talk about a murder victim, with her sitting here,” Molly protested.

 

Sherlolly huffed in irritation but changed his face quickly to something akin to a puppy dog look.

 

“Please? I’ll be vague about details.”

 

_God, why does he have to ask "please."_

 

She sighed, “Ok, besides it will be good practice in the future for you.”

 

Sherlock frowned, turning his head in confusion.

 

“For as Rosie gets older, I mean,” Molly added, feeling her own perplexion at his reaction.

 

“Yes...yes of course,” he replied quietly, adjusting his jacket.

 

-:-

“So has anything ever happened between them?”

 

Mary sipped her tea as she spied over her cup Sherlock and Molly sitting close together on the couch playing with Rosie. Mrs. Hudson had gone down stairs to take a birthday phone call from her sister.

 

John looked up from his mobile. “Hmm?”

 

“Sherlock and Molly, has anything every, you know, happened between them?”

John scrunched his face up in confusion, “Naw, just friends. I mean she clearly had a massive crush for a bit but still, she dated others. A crush on Sherlock Holmes isn’t an unusual thing apparently anyway.”

 

“Apparently”

 

She sat in quiet contemplation for another moment.

“But he has and does use her place as a bolthole at times?”

John, only half interested in the conversation as he scrolled his mobile, replied.  “Yeah, I mean they are friends.”

“Of course,” is all Mary said.

 

But John knew the tone and put his mobile down. “What are you getting at? Because go ahead and get there maybe?”

 

Mary put on an innocent face, “Just making observations that’s all.”

 

“For the record, the only one I have seen him even show an actual passing interest in was Irene Adler, though, again, this is Sherlock Holmes we are talking about. It’s not his thing.”

 

“Mmhmm” is all Mary replied with another sip of her tea.

 

John turned where she could see his face and he could see her better.

 

“Mary, if you are trying to matchmake...”

 

She laughed lightly, “It’s much too late for me to intervene at this point.”

 

“Yes it is, so stay out and leave them be. If they were going to be a couple I am sure it would have already happened.”

 

She shook her head at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You see, but do not perceive, John Watson.”

 

He sighed, “Look, Sherlock is a dangerous and unpredictable man at times. A recovering addict at best. Molly is the epitome of domestic life. She has a cat, dresses like she is working with her grandmother’s closet, though I do think that has improved some, but still. She is quiet nights at home by the fire and he is running into buildings on fire.”

 

Mary patted his hand, “There are the ones, a type that makes sense if we list the obvious but at the same time, we could never be truly happy with. “

 

His face remained blank so she continued.

“We also have the type that doesn’t make sense but we want it anyway,” She bit her lip. “Maybe they are better or smarter or kinder or more stable than we could ever hope to be. We feel at a disadvantage and yet... we want it anyway. Perhaps we just keep it to wishful thinking. Oh, but what a terrible thing to do, no?”

 

John furrowed his brow, watching Sherlock and Molly playing with Rosie, making funny faces as she giggled. They sat with their sides touching, and even John could observe the look on contentment on his best friend’s face.

 

He murmured, “Yes...perhaps a terrible thing indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from Juldooz  
> three words: cake, summer, pining  
> title from my fave Sherlolly song, "Can't Put You Down" by Lonely Benson


End file.
